1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to the method of using salts of water-soluble organic acids and certain aminoalkylene phenols as emulsifiers in water-oil systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil-in-water emulsions are important for many commercial products in cosmetics, agricultural pesticidical fluids, hydraulic fluids, oil well fluids and the like. In many instances, these products are used in association with salt water, hard water or bacteria-containing systems.
Many emulsification methods have been proposed, especially those incorporating the salts of amine substituted phenolic bases. However, as illustrated in the examples presented herein certain salts of amine substituted phenolic bases possess superior emulsification properties. Most notably are those which are the salts of a water-soluble organic acid and the phenol as illustrated below: ##SPC1##
Wherein R is alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and R.sub.1 is also alkyl having from 1 to 9 carbon atoms.